


Хочу Рейшина с его ядом!

by Pandorra



Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorra/pseuds/Pandorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда яд Ко Рейшина просто необходим...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хочу Рейшина с его ядом!

Камергер Налогового Департамента, Коу Ходжи рывком распахнул дверь домашнего кабинета, с силой, которой, казалось, неоткуда взяться в таком изящном теле, захлопнул её за собой и в сердцах рванул шнурок маски, стягивающий голову. Киджин резко остановился, когда осознал, что занёс руку, намереваясь бросить маску в стену. Изумлённо посмотрел на свою руку… на маску, вздохнул и положил её на стол. Медленно и аккуратно, боясь сорваться.   
\- Проклятый двор! Проклятые его обитатели! – сквозь зубы выдавил Киджин, опускаясь на стул и устало проводя рукой по волосам. – Похотливые, завистливые, ничтожные кретины… так и норовят протянуть свои ручонки к тому, чего не достойны…   
Он стиснул зубы и вздохнул как-то рвано, через силу. По мнению многих, жизнь наградила Ходжи величайшим даром. Для Коу же этот дар стал проклятием. Полезным проклятием, стоит заметить. Обладая совершенной красотой, он получил возможность с первого взгляда определять истинную природу человека, саму суть людской натуры, читать в душах. И то, что он там видел, ему не нравилось. Вызывало такое отвращение и мерзкую тошноту, что временами не хотелось жить. Его окружала либо лесть, либо вожделение, либо зависть, либо… собачья преданность и смиренное поклонение…   
Ходжи едва не застонал, откидываясь на спинку кресла.  
\- Где же Рейшин с его ядом!   
\- Никогда не думал, что ты попросишь у меня именно яду, - раздался над ухом вкрадчивый голос, в котором притаилась усмешка. – Ходжи.   
Киджин глубоко вздохнул – Рейшин умел появляться бесшумно, когда хотел. А в его доме глава клана Ко передвигался совершенно свободно.   
\- Это единственное, что я готов попросить у тебя, Рейшин, - мрачно отозвался он.   
\- А жааааль… - протянул «Ледяной Министр», медленно проводя рукой по щеке друга. – Разве так плохо быть мне обязанным?  
\- Я не хочу попасть в твои сети, Рейшин, - фыркнул Киджин, прикрывая глаза. И почувствовал, как его взяли за руку и потянули вверх. Не понимая до конца, почему не сопротивляется, он последовал за Рейшином к маленькому диванчику у окна… Бессердечный, безжалостный, расчётливый, тщеславный, самоуверенный, резкий… Всё это идеально описывало Ко Рейшина, главу Рибу… Тогда почему в его руках так спокойно? Почему гнев и отвращение сменяются тихой радостью от встречи? И вот уже тонкие пальцы скользят по лицу и шее в ответной ласке… «Мой Ледяной Министр»…  
\- Всё ещё хочешь моего яду? - шепчут губы.  
Коу Ходжи глубоко вздыхает и… улыбается.  
\- Хочу…


End file.
